


Our Little Morning Ritual

by Hiro_Protag



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Milking, Prostate Milking, Submissive Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Protag/pseuds/Hiro_Protag
Summary: Every morning at the Northern Fortress, Felicia wakes Corrin the same way - by serving her lord like a good maid should. After all, men need their relief in the morning to operate at full potential.





	Our Little Morning Ritual

"G-good morning, Lord Corrin!"

That timid voice rang out into the ears of a drowsy Corrin, Prince of Nohr. It was a familiar tone, one that he had heard nearly every morning he had lived at the Northern Fortress.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" The voice grew closer, and the cloudlike pillows of the bed compressed with a new weight hopping on top of them.

Opening his eyes, Corrin was greeted with the sight of his favorite retainer leaning over him. Felicia stared back into his eyes with a love that, in his sleepy state, made his heart flutter. Was the look in her eyes a simple devotion of a maid to her master, or something much more intimate? He was too groggy to worry about that now.

Corrin stretched as he lay on the bed, throwing his arms back and pressing his hips upward. Through thin sheets, his package pitched a subtle tent upwards. Felicia took notice, placing her hand gently onto his member. Corrin shuddered lightly, the endorphins of his stretch being amplified by this simple touch.

"I-I'll take care of this for you," Felicia stammered, clearly excited. She had done this many times as a part of their morning routine, but her nervousness never relented. Slowly pulling down the covers - revealing each part of Corrin's body as if to savor the sight of each muscle individually - Felicia was faced with her vulnerable master sprawled out in front of her. Her eyes traveled down his form, from his lightly toned chest to his soft belly, eventually resting on her master's exposed crotch. The soft skin of his girthy cock transitioned seamlessly to his hanging undercarriage, which Felicia knew from experience were as smooth to the touch as they looked. Despite their size, they failed to conceal the pale hole beneath them that descended into Corrin's body. All these individual sights to behold were framed by a beautiful pair of firm, toned thighs that spurred her to indulge her duties as a retainer more than any scolding from Jacob ever could.

Placing her hand over her mouth, Felicia collected her saliva in her palm. With her other hand brushing her hair behind her ear, Felicia clutched Corrin's member, gently rubbing the wetness up, down, and all around the solid shaft. Placing her palm on the pink tip, she gently squeezed and massaged the head, evenly coating every inch of her lord's cock.

The Prince of Nohr squirmed as Felicia began to stroke lengthwise, his legs spreading wider instinctively. Felicia let out a small giggle, which was wildly inappropriate - a servant laughing at her master would surely have her expelled from service. But gazing at Lord Corrin's face - blushing, entranced with pleasure as he stared back into her deeply caring face - she wasn't sure he cared very much at the moment.

Felicia ran her hand back and forth along her liege's erection, squeezing as she neared the bottom of each stroke. This technique, combined with a gentle rubbing of her pointer finger across the bottom of the glans at the peak of her stoke, always proved to debilitate Corrin. Softly moaning, his thighs flexed alongside every stroke. Felicia clasped her available hand around the package beneath the action - her master let out a calm moan as she carefully clenched and tugged at the pairing that filled her hand.

Unconsciously, Corrin nudged his hips further into his maid as she stroked his cock with a perfect rhythm. With every hit against the base and flick against the tip, the muscles below his indecency flexed, clenching his hole and pressing his sweet spot with pleasure.

Felicia was a good maid - she knew exactly what Corrin desired. He would be perfectly happy cumming from these touches, she knew that much. But Felicia was determined to prove herself above and beyond her master's other retainers.

Moving downwards, Corrin's servant raised his undercarriage to fully expose his hole. Pressing her finger against the opening, she looked up eagerly towards the man she was servicing.

"May I?" Felicia blurted out. "I-I've done some more reading on it, and I p-promise I won’t mess up like last time."

The answer was a yes. Felicia paused for a moment, almost surprised. After coming to her senses, she proceeded, realizing what she needed to do.

Bringing her face below Corrin's package, the maid calmly pressed her tongue against his tight hole. Corrin relaxed immediately, the warmth and softness of the girl's action driving pulses of pleasure over him. Felicia danced across the region, licking every inch from his taint to beyond; she indulged in a wonderful taste, similar to cream. For the only time in her job, she was able to be sloppy and reckless - a privilege that suited her well. Corrin clenched his hands against his servant's head, pressing her deeper into him. Her tongue began to enter him, slowly and gently, thoroughly massaging his opening. Suddenly, Corrin snatched his retainer's hand and clasped it - both of their hearts fluttered strongly as the maid passionately served her lord.

Felicia pulled out of the hole before her, using a small handkerchief from her pocket to wipe her own spit off her face. The opening she had worked on was thoroughly loosened and lubricated, glistening beautifully in the morning light through the window. Lord Corrin breathed softly, looking up at his maid expectantly as his member twitched with excitement.

Felicia gazed down at her master with a determined gaze. "I'll make this quick, okay? I promise." She placed two of her thin fingers in her mouth to coat them, before moving them down to the opening she so lovingly glazed moments earlier. They had no resistance entering Corrin, and he moaned softly as she began to gently massage his prostate. Shifting slowly in and out, he clenched around her with every knuckle that ribbed over the soft membrane.

Snapping back into reality, Felicia realized she had been entranced watching how every light motion and pressure she applied to Corrin translated to tiny, cute reactions across his whole body. Moving her face back down to her master's crotch, she used delicate fingers to lift his quivering shaft. Pressing her lips against the tip, she closed her eyes and imagined a secret, passionate kiss. With quick and eager motions, Felicia pushed the cock into her mouth little by little, tasting every drop of the sweet precum that emerged as her fingers pulsed in and out. Relaxing, the servant allowed the erect member to enter her throat.

With a repeating rhythm of gulping squeezes and tongue dances on Corrin's sensitive cock, combined with the deep pressures of soft, inserted fingers, the collective pleasure of Felicia's morning care proved to be enough to drive the Prince of Nohr well over the edge of ecstasy. His entire body seized up as Felicia lovingly milked his cock, feeling hot, velvety waves of his seed pour down her throat. The maid intensified her fingering during this, and with every thrust her liege seemed to cum even harder.

When both parties had taken the time to calm down from the excitement and intensity, Felicia removed herself from Corrin's body - and, reluctantly, removed his body from hers. Using her handkerchief to quickly wipe down the shaft and rear she had so passionately serviced, Felicia seemed to quickly return to her usual self.

"I-I hope that was alright for you, Lord Corrin," she stammered. "I made a bit of a mess, that was really indecent of me. . . I-I promise I'll do a better job in the future!"

Corrin collapsed into a heap on the bed, his energy sapped for the moment. He suddenly felt overwhelmingly thankful for Felicia, just as he did every morning they did this - without this morning relief, he wasn't sure how he would operate effectively enough for his role as a Nohrian nobleman. He let out a weak "thank you," while staring deeply at the girl who nursed him to orgasm.

"Ah - Lord Corrin, you shouldn't feel like you have to thank me!" Felicia spoke as she wiped her face and fingers off. "I-it's really just my duty. . ." Untying her apron, Felicia began to undress herself. "I'll draw the bath - you'll be freshened up before you know it!"

As she entered the bathroom, Corrin watched his servant drop her dress at her feet, giving him the smallest of glimpses at her form. No doubt, he would enter that room in a few minutes and be greeted with her, just as nude as him, waiting on the edge of the bath to touch his most vulnerable parts one more time - taking care of him just the same as she had here. But, instead of giving relief, he would simply be washed by the girl closest to him in his life. There would be nothing weird, awkward, or unusual about it - this was just their own little morning ritual.

And neither of them wanted it to ever end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me comments and feedback about my work!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Maid's Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809613) by [Hightower6327](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327)


End file.
